Ganymede
Ganymede or Metus or Siege Type Deimos is a playable zombie character in Counter-Strike Online exclusive to Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. It appears as AI-controlled mini-boss in Zombie Scenario. Overview According to the Aegis research data, it is classified as a Siege-type Deimos, and is called as an alias Ganymede separately. It is very threatening because it has strong physical strength and agility to penetrate human beings through shootings that are optimized for human infection. It has a skill to rush towards humans. Zombie Infection The Ganymede has the same speed and strength as Deimos but with different skill set. Its Charging skill allows it to break through enemy fortifications easily by nullifying any stun received from enemy gunfire at the cost of movement speed. It is also harder to be knocked back but not as hard as the Heavy zombie. When falling from the upper level to the lower level inside the warehouse of Assault, it does not receive fall damage. After the Zombie Mode Rework patch, the Hardening skill is added ( by default), which regenerates a certain amount of Ganymede's lost armor points. Zombie Union Ganymede has 3000 health points and 400 armor points (3500 health points and 450 armor points with Strong Lifepower). Ganymede's skill not only increases its speed, stun resistance and defense but also increases its damage by 100%. This damage increment stacks with 3x Damage, giving him a whooping 6x Damage if both skills are used at the same time. Zombie Scenario Ganymede was introduced the first time in Cube as a mini-boss. Later, it appears in most chapters of Zombie Scenario. It has 16,000 HP. It also appears in extra chapters as the boss in Round 2, which has 100,000 HP. The players must defeat it to go to Round 3. Ganymede can do 'rush' skill, similar to Phobos. The skill will kill any human player hit within the dash range. Abilities Gallery Original Ganymede= Zombie_ganimede.png|Icon File:Deimos2_viewmodel.png|Origin view model File:Deimos2_viewmodel_zombiebomb.png|Ditto, wielding Zombie Grenade Zombiebomb viewmodel deimos host.png|Ditto, host File:Deimos2_attack.png|Origin Attack File:Deimos2_skill.png|Using Shock skill (unused, carried over from Deimos) File:Deimos2_dummy.png|Origin Dummy model File:Deimos2_idle.png|Origin Idle model File:Ganymede_swim.png|Origin Swim model File:Ganymede_swim2.png|Ditto File:Deimos2_hitbox.png|Origin Hitbox File:Deimos2_gfx.png|Lobby icon File:Bosshp_bg_left_jun01.png|HUD in Nightmare Bosshp bg left jun01 new.png|Ditto, new Zombiejnoweapon.png|Buy icon, showing Ganymede with Bloody Blade ability qweqweq.jpg|Origin Model Normal deimos.png|Host Model metuscp.jpg|China poster ganymede_turkeyposter.png|Turkey poster Origin Metus Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Deimos and Metus Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host Dash.jpg|Ditto, using Rush skill hud_deimos2zombie.png|Hud portrait, Origin Hud deimos2zombie host.png|Hud portrait, Host |-| Golem= File:Golem_origin.png|Origin model File:Golem_host.png|Lesser model File:Golem_ganymede.jpg|China poster 20180328152518d77a0e5c499642a3b00721b047d4f056.jpg|China Poster 2 Slide 2.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong Poster Cosdeimos2.png|Icon Enhanced Blue= Zombie_ganimede_up.png|Icon File:Ganymede_up_viewmdl.png|Origin view model File:V_deimos_host_up.png|Host view model File:Ganymede_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Ganymede_enhanced_origin.png|Ditto, HD File:Deimos_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host Deimos2blueicon.png|Barracks icon |-| Red= Zombie ganimede up3.png|Icon deimos2 up3 origin v.png|View model deimos2 up3 origin.png|Origin model Deimos2redicon.png|Barracks icon Trivia *Ganymede is the purple colored skin of a Origin Deimos with some extra thorns on the shoulders. *Ganymede has the same DNA with Siege Type Phobos. *Ganymede (Deimos) means "dread" and was the personification of terror. He was the son of Ares and Aphrodite and the twin brother of Phobos in Greek mythology. **Ganymede is also a name of a Jupiter's moon. *In Indonesia region, it is called as "Metus". *The dash skill, however, can only be used by AI-controlled Ganymedes in Zombie Scenario. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, before the Free Update, Ganymede was sold in a package with Deimos, instead of Bloody Blade. *There is a bug with Ganymede's hitbox where if he is crouching and rapidly turning, human players will unable to damage it as if its hitbox doesn't exist, but still can be injured with explosives or melee. This bug is shared with Deimos and was fixed after Free Update patch. *After the Zombie Mode Rework patch, its defense has been increased, while the movement speed and jump height have been decreased slightly. **Before, Ganymede's Charge skill allowed it to move as fast as a berserking Regular zombie, now it gives higher knockback and stun resistance but lower movement speed when activated. **The skill also no longer requires an amount of HP to be used. External links *Ganymede at Wikipedia. Category:Zombies Category:Factions Category:Zombie scenario boss